


It only takes a minute

by Windfighter



Series: Tony-centric whumptobers [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not actually sorry, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: A minute to fall asleep. A minute to startle awake. A minute to finish a cup of coffee. And a minute to fall in love.





	It only takes a minute

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Insomnia  
> Have another story where Tony can't sleep thanks to nightmare.

Darkness was creeping closer around him. Tony stared at where the ceiling was supposed to be, but all he could see was the emptyness of space. His heart beat quickly and he closed his eyes, forced himself to take deep breaths. How long had it been since he slept a full night? He couldn't remember.

”Jarvis?”

He hesitated, reconsidered, but Jarvis had heard the tremor in his voice and answered, his voice settings as low as possible to not disrupt Tony too much.

”Sir, would you like me to turn the emergency lights on?”

He wanted to say no, to say that it was alright and had it been anyone else he would have. He let out a shaky breath.

”Yes, please.”

Lights lit up close to the floor, making the items in the room cast long shadows on the walls and ceiling. Tony stared at them.

”Sir, your heart rate is still accelerated”, Jarvis offered helpfully.

”I know.”

Tony winced at the tiredness and weakness in his voice. He closed his eyes again, tried to force sleep to grab him. It didn't work. For a short second he concidered asking Bruce to give him some sleeping pills, then he grimaced. It hadn't ended well last time.

”Is there anything else I can do, sir?”

”No, I don't...” Tony sat up, rested his head in his hands. ”Am I still locked out of the lab?”

”Yes, sir. I apologize, but Captain Rogers insisted and I agree with him.”

”I hate both of you so much right now.”

”You don't, sir. Should I start an audiobook? Maybe some other background noise? You really do need to sleep.”

”I know, but those won't work.”

He let out a sigh and stood up, paced the room. Yawned. Maybe he could go to the training room, work himself exhausted until he dropped dead on the floor. His hand trembled above the cabinet that had contained whiskey before he gave up on drinking. He'd kill for a drink or five, anything that would let him sleep.

”Maybe if you had some tea, sir? Dr Banner stores some in the kitchen area.”

Tony shook his head, left the cabinet and fell down on the bed again, buried his face in the pillow and clenched his eyes shut. The room was silent, the sound of water dripping lurking on the edge of his hearing. His chest clenched as he remembered and he couldn't allow himself to remember, but he couldn't breath, there wasn't any oxygen. He sat up, sweat dripping of his forehead. The sound was gone. Jarvis was rambling about the weather, but Tony couldn't focus. Had he drifted off? He sat up again.

”Think we can ask Hulk to knock me out?”

”I would advice against that, sir. Or have you already forgotten the concussion you got last time?”

”No, I...” He leaned his head against his hands again. ”Is it too much to ask to be allowed to sleep for one night?”

”You slept for approximately 2 minutes and 34 seconds this time, sir.”

”That's what? A grand total of 11 minutes this night? What time is it?”

”The time is currently 4:16, sir. Captain Rogers will wake up in 44 minutes for his morning jog, if you want to accompany him.”

”On 11 minutes of sleep? I'd die. Just let me into the lab.”

”No sir, not before 10:15 when Mr Barton's alarm goes off and all of the Avengers are awake.”

”You're supposed to follow my orders, not theirs.”

”Sir, you aren't looking after your health so we have to do it for you.”

”It's not helping me sleep.”

”Should I alert Dr Banner? He might have medicine that could help you.”

”Last time we tried that I sleepwalked and jumped off the balcony. If Peter hadn't decided to patrol around here that night I would have been...”

Tony didn't finish the sentence and Jarvis didn't answer. Tony pulled a hand over his face and fell down on his back again, stared at the ceiling.

”I can't fall asleep with the lights, turn them off.”

The light disappeared, leaving only darkness behind. Tony stared at it, his eyes hurting and his heart beating faster again. He forcefully closed his eyes but the darkness still crept around him, reminded him, and he couldn't take it. He got out of the bed, almost fell over the carpet and made his way out of the room.

”Sir, the lab is still locked.”

”Not going to the lab.”

The elevator let out a soft ding as the doors opened and he went down to the communal floor, with the couch and the kitchen and the television and the coffee machine which was already brewing.

”Thanks, Jarvis”, he said as he poured himself a cup.

A tired ”Hey, Tony” came from the couch and Tony turned around, almost spilled the coffee. Bruce looked at him, his head peeking out from the edge of the couch were it was resting on the armrest. Tony raised a hand in greeting.

”Couldn't sleep?”

”Some days I wake up early to watch the sun rise”, Bruce said, not actually answering the question and the sun wasn't set to rise for another half hour anyway. Bruce sat up in the couch and smiled at Tony. ”Looks like you didn't do well on the sleeping-part tonight either.”

Tony sat down next to him, considered lying, saying that he slept like a baby (although like a baby with nightmares for the 11 minutes he managed to sleep but he didn't need to say _that_ part), but instead he nodded and let out a sigh. Bruce gave a sad smile before looking towards the television that was still black and would stay black for a while longer if Tony had anything to say. His head was starting to pound, he really needed a night with sleep soon or he'd have to battle constant migranes again. He was glad Bruce's voice was low and gentle.

”How many days has it been?” Bruce continued.

Once again he briefly considered lying, but he knew Bruce could read the truth in his face.

”I'm not sure”, Tony rested his head on the back of the couch. ”Sometimes I think I've never had a good night's sleep and I'm probably right.”

He gulped down the coffee, but it no longer helped him and he let out a sigh.

”Last month has gotten worse again. I'm not sure why.”

”If you ever want to talk”, Bruce started but obviously didn't know how exactly to finish his offer. ”We all have our share of nightmares. We'd listen. We'd understand. Sometimes that's all one need to sleep better.”

”You need an ear, Bruce?”

”Maybe tomorrow. I'm just saying. None of us would judge you.”

”I'm pretty sure we don't need another Tony Stark pity-party, we've had enough of those.”

”We'd have less if you stopped putting your life on the line all the time. But I like them.”

There was a blush creeping across Bruce's cheeks and his hand gently brushed against Tony's.

”It's... one of few times you hang out with us. Relaxing. Not working yourself to death. I enjoy seeing that side of you.”

He quickly pulled his hand back, let his gaze drop and wrapped his hands around his cup of tea.

”I mean... I like seeing the enthusiastic and excited part of you as well but... you know. You're my friend. I want to see you take care of yourself.”

Tony clenched his cup harder, didn't know what to say. Sunlight started seeping in through the windows and Bruce looked at the sunrise, didn't say anything for a while. Tony closed his eyes against the onslaught of light, put his arm over his eyes. Eventually he felt the couch shift as Bruce got up, he felt Bruce's hand squeeze his shoulder lightly.

”I'm going to make us some breakfast. Steve and Natasha will come up soon and they'll be hungry. Just...” he let go of Tony's shoulder. ”If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you.”

Tony gave him thumbs up. Bruce went to the kitchen, did his best not to make too much noise, and Tony sank down on the couch, rested his head on the armrest. He wasn't entierly sure what had happened, what Bruce's words had meant, and he promised himself to wait with analyzing it until his brain was rested. But maybe he'd take him up on the offer. Tomorrow.

 


End file.
